


Treacle

by AutisticWriter



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Canon Dialogue, Double Drabble, Epic Fail, Episode Related, Established Relationship, First Aid, Fluff, Food, M/M, Nicknames, Silly, Sweet, The Historical Paramedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Geoff and Nigel mix up nicknames and medicine, and basically cause a lot more problems than they solve.





	Treacle

“Nigel, treacle,” Geoff says.

Nigel places a hand on Geoff’s arm, smiling fondly in response to his favourite nickname. “Yes, Honey?”

The words slip out automatically. Nigel is so used to being called Treacle that he never considers that Geoff might be using the word with its actual meaning.

He meets Geoff’s eyes; Geoff clearly wants to laugh, but stops himself. After all, they’re far too busy right now ~~hindering~~ helping this poor man to laugh about language slip-ups. Still, it is rather amusing.

Unfortunately, the modern people don’t seem to think so. They’re probably annoyed that Geoff and Nigel were more useless than anything; although it’s not their fault that Middle Ages medicine is so awful. They can only work with what they know. It just happens that what they know is a load of medically incorrect rubbish.

“No, get the treacle!” Geoff says, a bit awkwardly.

They break eye contact, and Nigel rummages around in his bag until he finds the jar of treacle. When they tip the treacle over the man’s head, the bystanders groan. But what do they expect them to do; have they got a better way to give this man treacle?

No, they don’t.


End file.
